The Princess and the Translator
by Weatherbug02
Summary: A collection of prompts for the Eadrik ship! Ratings will range from K-T. Next prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is trying to get their baby to eat some type of baby food. Said baby won't until Person A ends up trying the food themselves, while Person B laughs sympathetically in the background.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how hard he tried, the smile on Erik's face wouldn't waver. He knew that Eadlyn would know something's up the moment she walked through the door, but the Australian Shepherd puppy in his lap was too adorable not to smile at. He had grown up with dogs, so he felt just right bringing this home. He just hoped Eadlyn liked it.

When he heard the door lock click open, Erik jumped up from the couch and hid the puppy behind his back, who had taken up chewing his fingers as an activity.

Eadlyn set her binder down on a table with a thud. While unwinding her hair from her bun, she says, "I had _the_ worst day today. Well, first—" She's cut off by a sneeze. She sniffles, groaning. "What the? Why are my allergies acting up? It's not even spring."

Erik shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe they need to change the filtration system."

She sighs, walking out the door. "I'll be back. I need to get my allergy meds from the infirmary."

Erik nods and lets out a deep breath. As soon as she's gone, he puts the puppy in the bathtub and says, "Stay. Eady can't know you're here. Now, I'll be right back. Be a good puppy, okay?"

The puppy looks at him with begging eyes, but Erik forces himself to look away. He runs out of the room in search of someone to get this puppy out of here. As much as he wants to keep it, he knows Eadlyn would never allow it now that he sees what it does to her.

After several unsuccessful attempts of asking multiple maids and guards if they want him, Erik makes his back to their room just enough time to hear a shriek.

"ERIK, THERE IS A DOG IN THE HOUSE! PLEASE GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

He gasps and runs inside the room finding Eadlyn pressed against the far wall, a hand pressed against her nose. "What's wrong? It's just a dog."

"I'M ALLERGIC TO DOGS!"

Erik gulps. "Oh… I'm sorry. I-i messed up. I'll get rid of it. I promise." He scoops up the puppy from the bathtub and walks down the hall, intending on giving it to the stablehand, but he stops when Osten runs up to him.

"What's that, Erik?" he asks, giving him a smile with multiple missing teeth.

Erik kneels down and lets Osten see the puppy. "I got it for your sister, but I didn't know she was allergic to dogs."

Osten's eyes widen. "Can I have it?"

Erik thinks for a moment. "Would your parents be mad?"

The boy laughs. "Nah, mom loves dogs. Probably."

Erik shrugs and gives the puppy to Osten, desperate to have it off his hands. "Okay. Be careful with it."

Osten giggles, already walking off with it. "We are going to have so much fun, Prince Fitzherbert. First, we need to get you a collar. Second, we take over the world!" He lets out a menacing laugh before running off.

Erik watches him, wondering if her just made a big mistake. Shaking his head, he tells himself he'll deal with it later and heads back to his room. He finds Eadlyn sitting on the couch with a grim look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

Erik sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's fine. It was mostly for you. I honestly didn't know that you were allergic to dogs."

She smiles. "I know. It sucks. My brothers always wanted a dog, but Dad wouldn't let them because of me."

"Well… then this might be a problem."

She raises an eyebrow. "What is?"

Erik scratches the back of his head. "I kind of gave Osten the puppy."

Eadlyn lets out a laugh. "Oh, Dad is going to flip."

"I can take it back. It's not a big deal."

She shakes her head, presses her fingers to her temples. "No, you can't. Knowing Osten, he's probably bonded with the thing, dressed it up, and will have a screaming fit if you even attempt to take it. He will bite you. Trust me, I know."

"Oh."

Eadlyn giggles and sets her head on his shoulder. "It's fine. Dad will live."

"If you say so."

* * *

Eadlyn giggles as she opened the door to her and Erik's room. Erik looks at her strangely as he sees her, if not for the strange look on her face, then for what her hands hold behind her back.

"What's that?" he asks.

She holds it out, a orange kitten with a bow tied around its neck. "I thought since we couldn't have a dog, then we could have a cat!"

Erik tries to fake a smile, but it's blocked when he sneezes.

Eadlyn frowns. "Let me guess."

"I'm allergic to cats."

With a sigh, Eadlyn leaves the room. After wandering around for nearly an hour, Kaden approaches her with a curious look on his face.

"What's that, Eady?"

"A cat," she sighs. "I got it for Erik, but he's allergic, of course."

Kaden shrugs. "Can I have it?"

Eadlyn smirks, handing Kaden the cat. "You sure Dad won't freak?"

Kaden holds the kitten up and smiles. "No, he can't take Sir Lancelot away from me," he says, baby-talking the cat.

"It's a girl."

"Oh. Well, he won't be able to take Lady Lancelot away from me."

Eadlyn smiles, shaking her head. "Don't get into too much trouble."

Kaden smirks. "I promise nothing."

After getting back to their room, Eadlyn sits next to Erik with a sigh. "So is this the end of the line? Are we going to end up pet-less for the rest of our lives?"

Erik smirks. "Actually, I think I have a solution to our predicament."

* * *

Eadlyn and Erik smile contentedly as they welcome their newest family member into the palace.

"Welcome home, Mr. Waddlesworth," they say in unison.

The duck stares at them a moment before waddling off.

Eadlyn bursts out laughing. "My father is going to pass out when he finds out about this!"

Erik squeezes her shoulders and presses his lips against her head. "Not as badly as he will when finds out you're pregnant."

A blush coats her face. "That can wait."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, guys! This is a prompt that I got from otpprompts . Tumblr . com. (Remove spaces.) It's super awesome, so I encourage you to check it out! This particular prompt:

So imagine your OTP living together and A brings home a puppy they found without telling B. A is trying to hide it and when B comes home, B is sneezing up a storm and says "Why are my allergies acting up? It's not even spring!" Then A shrugs like "I dunno…" and has to give some excuse. B finds the puppy somehow and screams "A, THERE IS A DOG IN THE HOUSE! PLEASE GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" So A puts two and two together then their first thought is "I messed up." and after A gets the puppy away from B, they have to have a conversation about the whole incident. B forgives A for not knowing about the dog allergy and they hug it out. After that, A has to say goodbye to the dog. So the next day, B comes home with a kitten and A says, "But I'm allergic to cats."

I also blended it in with this one:

Person A is a dog person, while Person B is more fond of cats. They've recently moved in together and want to get a pet. How do they decide if to get a dog or a cat?  
Bonus: they get a duck instead.

They both were so cute I couldn't pass them up! Anyway, I'd like to know what you guys think of the title for the fifth book! Any plot ideas?

Tell me how you like this! I have a lot more prompts if you want more. :) And if you have a prompt for me, then I'd love to hear it!

Weatherbug02)


	2. Chapter 2

Eadlyn hadn't known that he liked chocolate. She hadn't known what the palace garden looked like at three o'clock in the morning. She hadn't even known they had a hammock. And she wasn't exactly sure if it was the tiredness, or if the alcohol from the party was still in her system, but she didn't think too much about it.

"Eadlyn," the man next to her says, "what are you thinking about?"

Eadlyn smiles. "What my parents would do to me if they found out I was out here."

He raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Because you're with me?"

She giggles and shoves his shoulder. "Don't think so much of yourself. No, I mean what they'd do if they found me here this late."

Erik laughs. "You mean so early."

Eadlyn shakes her head and lays back down next to him. Indeed, she hadn't known the palace had a hammock until today. It wasn't really something she looked for. One thing she did look for, though, was Erik, and this was where she found him nearly an hour before, by himself, eating chocolate ice cream.

"What are you doing?" she had asked him, a surprised and humored look on her face.

Erik gasped when he saw her. "Oh! Eadlyn, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"How could you have disturbed me? My bedroom's on the other side of the palace."

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She laughed. "And may I ask why you're eating a half-gallon of chocolate ice cream in a hammock at two o'clock in the morning?"

Erik stared at her for a moment before saying, "Couldn't sleep."

Eadlyn smirked and grabbed the tub of ice cream from him. "My palace, my ice cream." She used his spoon to take a bite.

He narrowed his eyes. "I was eating that."

"I know."

"And you took it from me."

"I know that, too."

"Will you give me it back?"

Eadlyn giggled and said, "Maybe. If you let me sit out here with you."

Erik blinked in surprise. "O-okay."

He scooted over and let her squeeze into the hammock, leaving little space between them. That's where they've been this entire time, just talking, eating ice cream, and acting like normal kids.

"Around, like, ten-or-so years ago," Eadlyn says, taking a bite of ice cream, "my mom had Osten, and I already had most of the big sister stuff down already, you know, with Kaden and Ahren and all, and I absolutely thought that Osten would be my best little brother, but, God, was I wrong."

Erik snorts. "What? You like him less than the others?"

"No! I love him. It's just… he's a heathen, you know? The first time I held him he spit up on me, and have I mentioned how weak of a stomach I have?"

"No. No, you have not. Hey, you think living with brothers is bad? I have five sisters."

Eadlyn rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on. Sisters can't be that bad."

"It is when you live in only a three-bedroom house with two dogs."

She groans. "Oh, God, that sounds terrible."

He laughs. "It was actually much easier than you think. All my sisters are great—when they want to be, at least—but you probably can see why I moved out."

"Well, all kids have to leave the nest sooner or later."

He stares at her a moment before saying, "But you can't."

She lets out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm not a normal kid. I've never been. I was raised from birth for this life, and I… Well, there's things I have to give up."

Erik studies her face for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry."

She smiles, grabbing the spoon from his hand and taking a bite of ice cream. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's, really."

"No, I'm just sorry that you have to go through that. You know, watching all your siblings leave one day, and then you're just stuck."

"Great things come with a price. It's not bad, though. I live in a palace with people to serve me at a moment's notice, and I have the best clothes and jewelry, the best food, and… pretty much anything my heart desires."

"But that's not what you want, is it?" he asks quietly.

Eadlyn looks at him for a long moment and sighs. "I… I don't know what I want, Erik."

"Tell me, why did you come looking for me?"

She lays her head in his chest, and he sucks in a breath. "I wanted to know who you think I should eliminate next."

He shakes his head, looking at her curiously. "Why me?"

"You know what it's like in there, with the boys, I mean."

"Couldn't you ask Kile or Hale?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Am I bothering you?"

Erik laughs. "No! I'm just curious."

"You're not a part of the selection, so, you know, it's more fair."

"But aren't you supposed to judge them for yourselves? See which ones you like the best?"

Eadlyn sighs. "That's one of the bad things about being a princess. People put on different personalities when they're around me."

"I don't," he whispers.

She giggles and takes another bite of ice cream. "Well, that's great."

"But as for your question, I don't want to tell you who to eliminate, Eadlyn. It just… it wouldn't feel right."

"Okay, then don't tell me who to eliminate. Tell me who you would like to be our king the least."

He laughs. "Fine. Leeland seems a little too sensitive for life as a royal. With the ridicule the royal family gets, I think it would make him snap much too soon. Ean… he makes me a little nervous. You know, like he's plotting your murder or something."

Eadlyn blinks in surprise. "Oh. Probably want to get him out."

"Ivan seems a little too, uh… Burke-like."

"Anyone else?" she asks.

Erik swallows before saying, "Henri."

Eadlyn gasps. "Henri? Why would I eliminate him?"

He sighs deeply. "Come on, Eadlyn. You can't be blind to reality."

She presses a finger to his lips to silence him. "Erik, let's not talk about this right now."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" he murmurs

"This." Without another word, Eadlyn gently presses her lips against his for a second before releasing him.

"O-okay."

She giggles and kisses him again, setting a hand on his cheek The moments move quickly, and Eadlyn is all too aware that someone could catch them at any moment, but she doesn't even care. His lips are soft, softer than Kile's by far, and he's much gentler when he tangles his fingers into her hair. She kisses the corner of his mouth once more before laying down next to him.

"We should get some sleep," she says.

"We?"

* * *

(A/N: hello, everybody! So this is definitely one of my favorite prompts! It was just so cute! Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! It means so much to me!

This prompt:

Imagine your OTP sitting in a hammock at three in the morning on a summer night, sharing a bucket of ice cream.

So I'd like to know, what do you think the characters' favorite ice cream flavors would be? I picked chocolate for Erik because he just seems like a chocolate kind of guy. :)

Thanks, guys!

Weatherbug02)


End file.
